The Truth of the Affair
by Zivandre
Summary: Hermione Granger is having an affair with Draco Malfoy, what happens when her friends find the truth?


_**This is written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry [Challenges and Assignments]**_

 _ **Assignment #8: A Study Of Magical Objects**_

 _ **Task: One- Write about someone having an affair with an externally beautiful person.**_

 _ **I'M IN GRYFFINDOR!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**_

 _ **[WC: 995]**_

* * *

Hermione Granger woke up with a start. It took a few moments to gain her bearings, but, she soon shielded her eyes from the sunlight leaking in from the large bay windows. Waiting until she became accustomed to the light, she slowly touched her feet to the ground, instantly coming into contact with a warm fuzzy rug. Se gathered a bed sheet around her nude body, and went in search of the bathroom.

There was three ornate doors to choose from, and she learned the first just led to a grand hallway. The second, housed a walk-in-closet that was bigger then her flat, and the third, led to a bathroom that rivaled the Prefect's Loo at Hogwarts.

When Hermione was safely ensconced in the hot spray of water from the shower, she thought back to the events of last night. Hermione went to a muggle club with her secret boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, and they had got plastered. When they usually went out, Draco had usually come back to her flat for the night. Somehow, in their inebriated state, they had went to his house instead.

When she was fully awake and showered, Hermione stepped out to find an outfit laying on the chaise against the far wall. It wasn't the clothes she wore last night, so she figured Draco must have sent a house elf to gather these for her.

Setting out to find Draco once she was dressed, was not a task she looked forward too. The Manor was a large property, and his parents also shared the large estate with him. Normally, Hermione would have been weary for dating someone who still lived with their parents, but Draco had his own wing, which granted him privacy. So, on the few occasions that Hermione had been over, they never really had to worry about running into Mr and Mrs Malfoy.

Today though, was the first time that Hermione had ever stayed over, and she was hoping not to run into them on her search for her missing boyfriend. Unfortunately, she made it down to what she thought was the ground floor without finding Draco, but she didn't run into his parents either.

Soon, she heard voices shouting from up ahead, and pushing the door forward cautiously she peered inside the room.

Standing around the Floo was Harry, Ginny, and Ron, and facing them was Draco and Lucius and Narcissa. Seeing that the inevitable was finally happening, Hermione stepped through the doorway, letting her presence be known.

"Hermione! There you are! Come on, we're here to rescue you!" Ron shouted passionately.

Seeing the Ron was done, and Harry or Ginny weren't going to add anymore to that ridiculous speech, Hermione spoke up.

"Rescue me from what, Ronald? A hangover? I'm here on my own free will, and I think it's ridiculous that you barge in here, implying that I'm Draco's prisoner! Now, would someone, who is going to be level headed, please tell me what is going on?"

"Well," Ginny started, "I came over to meet you for lunch, which we planned for today by the way. When I got to your flat, you weren't there, so, I figured you were already at the restaurant. When I arrived there, and you weren't there, I kind of got a bit worried. I went back home, and told Harry; who had Ron over, and they went ballistic."

"We went back to your flat to wait," Harry added, "and then Draco showed up to get you clothes-"

"-So, we followed him here to save you," finished Ron.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I overslept and completely forgot about lunch."

"It's okay, but, I do want the details," smirked Ginny.

"Here, if there is not going to be any more arguing or accusations thrown, you all can follow us into the parlour for tea?" Suggested Narcissa.

With the small group heading into one of the family rooms down the hall, they all took a seat on the various couches and chairs in the tea room. Once Hermione was settled by Draco, Harry chose that moment to ask questions.

"So, Hermione, how long have you been having this affair?"

"Why do you call it an affair, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we may not be involved in a romantic relationship, but, you still went behind our backs to see Draco. Why didn't you tell us about him sooner?"

"I didn't tell you guys about him, because of your reactions. We've been together for two years now, and I've tried on multiple occasions to introduce you all. Do you remember the Ministry function we were at last year?"

When everyone had given their confirmation, Hermione continued on.

"When we arrived, I was going to introduce everyone properly, since I thought it would be easier in a public place. When I mentioned Draco, everyone got testy, and was wondering why, and I quote, 'Death Eater Scum,' were allowed there. So, I waited to tell you. That night, and every other night we've been out in the Wizarding world, I wear a glamour.

"I wanted to tell you guys, but, I wasn't going to be put on the line, or just stand around waiting for you guys to make me choose."

"We would never make you do that, Hermione. We're your friends, and if Draco and you are really serious, then I'll give him a chance," replied Harry.

"If he hurts you, then I'll kick his ass, Hermione," Ron added.

"Yeah, I'm with Harry on this one. He's obviously changed since he's dating you."

"I'm not right here, or anything. Feel free to continue talking about me all you want, I don't mind!" Draco said sarcastically.

With the tension in the room gone, Hermione sat back and relaxed as her friend's, boyfriend, and his parents all got to know each other better. It was an unexpected wake up call, but, she felt a great weight lift off of her shoulder with her friends knowing the truth.


End file.
